Una ducha en compañía
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: Durante el fin de semana la casa de los hermanos Hitachiin está vacía a excepción de ellos. Hikaru lleva varios años con una idea rondándole por la mente y sabe que es ahora o nunca cuando debe hacer algo al respecto. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club y por tanto, el manga, pertenecen a Bisco Hatori.

**N/A:** Buenas~ Es la primera vez que me estreno con esta parejita, así que espero que no seáis muy estrictos conmigo. Decir que quería escribir algo rapidito para quitarme el mono antes de animarme a hacer algo un poco más elaborado, y con quien mejor que con mis gemelos favoritos. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**~~Una ducha en compañía~~**

Se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso proveniente de la cocina seguido de una maldición. Hikaru se levantó de la cama asustado por el ruido y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos lo más rápido que pudo. La casa estaba desierta a su paso hasta que llegó a la cocina, donde encontró a su gemelo sepultado por un montón de cacharros y sartenes. Se acercó corriendo a él pronunciando su nombre y le ayudó a recoger todo del suelo y de encima de él. Kaoru sonrió frotándose una muñeca y se disculpó.

-¿Te he despertado? Perdona, he intentado coger una sartén y se me ha venido todo encima.

-Menudo susto me has dado. –Hikaru le ayudó a ponerse en pie y suspiró intentando calmarse.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy las sirvientas tienen el día libre así que me he levantado antes que tú para prepararte el desayuno. –Kaoru sonrió de manera inocente y eso provocó que su gemelo suspirase de nuevo.- No me mires así, soy capaz de hacerlo, el problema es que estaban todos los cacharros demasiado juntos.

-Ya te vale. –Hikaru pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hermano y le dio un toque en la mejilla con el dedo.- Te ayudaré a preparar todo.

Kaoru sonrió conforme y se pusieron manos a la obra. Al cabo de unos minutos ya tenían preparados los cafés junto con zumo recién exprimido, tostadas, huevos y algunos platos llenos de bollería. En vez de desayunar en el comedor como acostumbraban a hacer decidieron tomárselo allí mismo para no tener que llevar todo de un lado a otro. Cuando terminaron Hikaru se quedó fregando aún algo dormido mientras su hermano se subía a ducharse al piso de arriba. En ese momento ambos hermanos se encontraban solos en casa ese fin de semana. Los padres de ellos se habían marchado unos días fuera de casa y les habían dado a las sirvientas unos días libres.

Hikaru terminó de fregar los cacharros y subió a la habitación con parsimonia. A pesar del despertar tan repentino que había tenido seguía teniendo sueño ya que cuando no tenían clase le gustaba dormir todo lo que le era posible. Se sentó en la última escalera y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, escuchando como su hermano abría el grifo y el agua comenzaba a correr. Cerró los ojos y se le antojó ducharse con él. Por mucho que en el club de Host dijesen que hacían todo juntos, en la realidad eso no era verdad. Hacía años que , por ejemplo, habían dejado de ducharse juntos y Hikaru sabía muy bien por qué, mientras Kaoru jamás lo llegó a comprender. Todo iba bien hasta el momento en el que Hikaru comenzó a sentirse atraído por su hermano de una forma que desde su punto de vista y del resto no era la correcta. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se enamoraba de su propio hermano? ¿Y encima gemelo? Ese día se habían estado bañando juntos hasta que Hikaru se había excitado de tal manera que tuvo que salir corriendo del baño con la excusa de que había escuchado sonar su móvil. A pesar de aquel incidente no se había alejado de él y seguía actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, guardándose así todos sus sentimientos. Lo único que le podía desestabilizar eran las muestras de cariño que Kaoru le hacía delante de los demás, ya que le hacían bajarse de la nube en la que permanecía hasta que se daba cuenta de que su hermano no le quería de una forma diferente a la real, es decir, como algo más, cuando en la realidad obviamente no era así. Pasó unos minutos pensando en sus cosas y abrió los ojos. Si se concienciaba bien creía que se podría duchar con él sin tener ningún accidente. Por otro lado llevaba ya varios días comiéndose la cabeza inseguro en si decirle o no lo que sentía por él, y ahora que estaban solos era un buen momento para hacerlo. Cogió aire y se puso en pie. Se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y llamó a la puerta del baño. Su hermano no le escuchó por el sonido del agua y Hikaru entró sin esperar respuesta. Se acercó a la ducha sin quitarse los calzoncillos y dio unos toques en la mampara, sobresaltando a su hermano.

-¡Hikaru! –Kaoru cerró el grifo y asomó la cabeza por un lado. Llevaba el pelo lleno de champú y tenía uno de sus ojos cerrados, dándole un aspecto de lo más inocente.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me apetece ducharme contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos juntos. –Se encogió de hombros procurando mirarle a la cara y con un gesto de indiferencia, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Kaoru le miró unos segundos algo dubitativo pero finalmente aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Como quieras.

Hikaru se quitó los calzoncillos mientras su gemelo se echaba a un lado para dejarle entrar. Abrió de nuevo el grifo y se limpió el champú del pelo, con la mala suerte de que esta vez tuvo que cerrar ambos ojos ya que el jabón le entró en ambos ojos. Intentó quitarse como pudo los restos mientras su hermano le observaba sin decir ni una palabra. Se acercó más a él y con sus manos aún secas le ayudó, aprovechando que este tenía los ojos cerrados para apreciar todos los detalles del cuerpo de su hermano. El agua caía sobre este, haciéndolo tentador para tocarlo. Ahogó como pudo la excitación y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Cogió el champú y se echó un poco en el pelo. Le encantaba el cuerpo de su hermano, a pesar de ser igual al suyo. Cuando Kaoru por fin pudo ver de nuevo cogió el mango de la ducha y dirigió el chorro de agua al cuerpo de su gemelo, haciendo que a este le diese un escalofrió al notar el contacto con el agua. Kaoru interpretó el escalofrío como que su hermano tenía frío y en vez de cambiar la temperatura del agua optó por colocar el mango en el enganche y abrazar su espalda mientras el agua caía sobre ambos. Ese fue el detonante que destruyó el autocontrol de Hikaru. En el momento en el que se diese la vuelta tomaría a su hermano como suyo. No le importaba lo que pasase a continuación y tenía muy claro de que nadie iba a molestarles.

-Hikaru~ -Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le estrechó con más fuerza.- ¿Pongo el agua un poco más caliente

-No hace falta. –Murmuró en voz baja dándose la vuelta y tomando las manos de él. Kaoru le miró sin comprender. Su hermano le miró de forma seria e ignorando lo que el menor pudiese pensar de su erección le atrajo hacia sí y le besó con pasión, pasando una de las manos por detrás de su nuca y sujetándolo con fuerza para que no pudiese moverse. Para su sorpresa, su hermano no forcejeó en ni un solo instante, sino que correspondió el beso y se zafó del agarre para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Hikaru. Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que, sin querer, golpearon el grifo de la ducha y el agua comenzó a salir helada, cayendo sobre ellos y haciendo que Kaoru soltara un leve grito por la sorpresa. Se giró para volver a poner el agua a una temperatura adecuada y no se dio cuenta de que hacer eso fue un error. Hikaru le empujó contra la pared aprisionándolo contra ella. Comenzó a morderle el cuello mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el torso y con la otra le hacía caricias sensuales cerca del abdomen. Su gemelo solo pudo reprimir un suspiro, y decidió morderse los labios para evitar que otros más pudiesen escapar. Hikaru sonrió al notar esa reacción en el cuerpo de su hermano y sin andarse con rodeos bajó la mano que tenía en el abdomen a su miembro, que para su sorpresa había reaccionado ante las caricias. Comenzó a ascender y descender la mano en un ritmo lento y constante mientras seguía llenándole el cuello y el hombro de mordiscos. No pensaba dejarle opción a marcharse, aunque en esos momentos dudaba de que fuese a hacerlo. Siguió con el movimiento hasta que escuchó que Kaoru murmuraba su nombre. Fue en aquel momento cuando le entró un poco de conocimiento y se dio cuenta de lo que quería y estaban a punto de hacer. Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y le miró.

-Kaoru… -No sabía cómo continuar aquella frase ni cómo hacer la petición. Quería hacerle el amor, eso lo tenía muy claro, al igual que quería hacerle disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho. Pero en ese momento temía que, al dar ese paso, pudiese perder a su hermano para siempre, y eso es algo que no se perdonaría en la vida. Una simple mirada del menor le bastó para comprender que no quería que se detuviese.- ¿Estás seguro? –Kaoru sonrió invitándole a continuar.

Recuperó la seguridad que había perdido instantes antes y comenzó a masturbarle de nuevo, tentándole para que le pidiese más, cuando realmente era él quien más estaba deseando poder satisfacer sus necesidades. Kaoru, por su parte, se inclinó un poco en la pared apoyando los antebrazos en esta, facilitándole un poco lo que vendría a continuación. Sin parar el movimiento de su mano Hikaru introdujo con lentitud uno de sus dedos en Kaoru, el cual dio un respingo y se puso tenso. Se detuvo unos segundos susurrándole palabras cariñosas en el oído y cuando notó que se relajaba introdujo el segundo dedo, repitiendo la acción. Pero no fue hasta que él mismo le pidió que continuase cuando los sacó e introdujo su miembro en su lugar. El menor se quejó en voz baja, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor. Le pidió perdón susurrándole al oído y cuando lo creyó necesario comenzó a moverse con lentitud, haciendo que escapasen gemidos por parte de ambos. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, apartando la mano del pene de Kaoru y pasando a agarrarle de la cadera con ambas manos para poder controlar mejor el ritmo y la profundidad de sus movimientos. El sudor se mezclaba con las gotas de agua haciendo que fuese imposible distinguir ambas cosas. Las embestidas pasaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, pudiendo escucharse fuera del baño. Kaoru respiraba con dificultad mientras un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas, mientras que Hikaru permanecía con los ojos cerrados moviéndose cada vez con más fuerza intentando penetrarle lo máximo posible.

-H-Hikaru… -Kaoru habló con voz ronca, intentando no quedarse sin aire.- N-no voy a aguantar mucho más.

-¿Eso es un problema? –Hikaru sonrío de forma pícara y no se detuvo ni un solo instante, provocando que a los pocos minutos Kaoru llegase al orgasmo. En ese momento gritó su nombre y el mayor perdió la cabeza, corriéndose dentro de él con una última embestida. Jadeó y apoyó las manos en la pared intentando recuperar el aliento. Notó como el cuerpo del menor se relajaba y se separó con cuidado de él. Kaoru se dio la vuelta completamente ruborizado y con la boca abierta y le miró a los ojos con una mirada cargada de amor.

-Te quiero Hikaru.

-Yo también te quiero. –Sonrió esta vez con ternura y depositó un beso en su frente. Tras enjabonarse de nuevo se limpiaron el uno al otro y finalmente apagaron el grifo de la ducha. Hikaru salió primero, cogió dos toallas y tras quitarse un poco la humedad del pelo y le pasó la otra a su hermano. Finalmente se la colocó en la cintura y salió del baño.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a la habitación se encontró con el mayor tumbado en la cama vestido tan solo con unos calzoncillos. Él se puso lo mismo y dejando la toalla a un lado se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó. Hikaru le miró y pasó un brazo por su cintura, abrazándole con cariño. El menor apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y le acarició la clavícula.

-No sabía que es lo que podía pasar. –Hikaru habló con voz suave.- Desde hace años tenía claro que es lo que sentía por ti, pero era tan imposible que sintieses lo mismo.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas Hikaru. Yo sentía lo mismo, y me alegro de que hayas entrado a la ducha conmigo. Te quiero… –Eso último lo dijo Kaoru en apenas un susurro. Cerró los ojos y el cansancio se apoderó de él, haciendo que se quedase dormido sobre él. Hikaru sonrió y susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, opinión y crítica constructiva es más que bien recibida. Todos sabemos que un review siempre alegra a una y le motiva a seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
